Lab rats how to deal with traitors
by Brentinator
Summary: Someone from the inside turns on the lab rats and the academy. Sequel to lab rats the return of Marcus. Rated K plus or low T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Selena was sitting in her room drawing something when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Selena said, putting it down and opening the door to Chase.

"Happy one year anniversary." Chase said, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Where did you find nightshade roses? They aren't even in season." Selena asked in disbelief.

"I was on a mission when I saw them on the edge of a cliff. And you are always sketching them. So I completed the mission and picked them up on my way back. However, they are covered in thorns." Chase said, showing Selena his hands witch were covered in scratches.

"Thank you so much." Selena said kissing Chase on the cheek and carefully putting the roses in a vase.

"You're welcome." Chase said.

"You do know that nightshade roses thorns are poisonous, right?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. Luckily Mr. Davenport was able to extract the poison before any of the toxins kicked in." Chase said.

"Here is your anniversary present, but be careful, it's fragile." Selena said.

Chase opened it carefully.

It was a picture of them at the graduation after party.

"That was the day you made me realize you would always be there for me, no matter what." Selena said.

"Who took this picture?" Chase asked.

"Don't you remember? That was also the day Mr. Davenport was finally ok with us dating, he took the picture." Selena said.

"I don't know what to say." Chase said.

"Yes, Adam is photo bombing us." Selena said.

"No, thank you." Chase smiled.

"You're welcome, Chasey." Selena said.

"So, what are you working on?" Chase said.

"Nothing, just a sketch of something, but it's not very good." Selena said.

"Let me see it." Chase said.

"No!" Selena exclaimed as Chase picked up the paper.

"Why do you have a drawing of Gisele's lab?" Chase asked.

"I've been having these crazy dreams about her lab and... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Selena said.

"It's ok Selena, have you had any details?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Someone is strapped down to a table and Gisele and someone else, I don't know who it is but I know it's a male, are basically being annoying and the only thing the person who is strapped down says is." All this technology and you couldn't give him a sense of humor app?" Selena said.

"Selena, there is nothing to worry about. That has already happened. I'm the person strapped down. You're having dreams about when Gisele and her android Troy were planning to rip out my chip." Chase said.

"Chase, I am so sorry for bringing it up." Selena said.

"It's fine, you might want to talk to Mr. Davenport about it because it might mean something. But it doesn't bother me anymore." Chase said.

"Are you sure?" Selena asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come downstairs, you'll be late for class." Chase said.

"Coming." Selena said, crumbling the drawing, throwing it into the waste basket and following Chase.

Later.

"Selena, enemy grenade... 3:00!" Chase yelled, throwing a ball at her.

Selena turned on her force field and kicked it out of the way... and hitting Chase in the nose, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh. Chase I am so sorry, are you ok?" Selena asked, helping him up.

"Well, I know now that you might need a little help with coordination, but I'm fine." Chase said rubbing his nose.

"Let me, like, try." Nicki said.

Selena backed away.

"Enemy grenade... 9:00!" Chase yelled, throwing the ball.

Nicki turned on her force field and kicked the ball into the garbage can.

"Good job. The extra training is paying off." Chase said.

"All thanks to, like, you." Nicki said walking off.

"Selena, are you ok?" Chase asked putting a arm around her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Selena asked.

"Because you were able to do advanced exercises two weeks ago, and now you can't even do the easier exercises. What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I'm just a little homesick and really stressed. I haven't seen my family for almost two years and it's kind of hard to focus on training." Selena said.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I have to go now." Selena said leaving the training area.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's room.

Chase was sitting on the couch when Bree came in the room.

"Hey, you ok?" Bree asked.

"I'm worried about Selena, she's been really stressed lately." Chase said.

"Do you know why?" Bree asked.

"She hasn't seen her family since Krane found her." Chase said.

"Normally I don't care about your problems, but Selena is my friend also. So I'm gonna help you. But we might need a last name." Bree said.

"I'll try to find out her last name." Chase said.

"Good. Let me know when you find out." Bree said, picking up her magazine and screaming.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"Nick Jonas and his girlfriend are having relationship problems!" Bree exclaimed.

Chase rolled his eyes and left what had become fan girl central.

Later.

"Today's class is how to handle interrogations. If you get captured and you're captors are doing a interrogation and you can't tell them where your team is. These are separate interrogations. So Bree and I will be interrogating you one at a time and Adam and Mr. Davenport will also be interrogating you so be ready." Chase said.

The classes nodded.

"Selena, you first." Bree said.

"Aden, come with us." Adam said.

The two students followed them into confined rooms.

"So Selena, do you have any accomplices?" Bree asked.

"No, it's just me." Selena said.

"We know you're lying." Chase said.

"What's your full name?" Bree asked.

"Selena Jeanette Martins." Selena said.

"Lies! Your middle name is Lucy." Chase said.

"You know, it might not have been the best idea to have my boyfriend interrogate me." Selena said.

"You know, she has a point." Bree said.

"Bree." Chase said.

"Selena, what is your last name?" Bree asked.

"I told you my real last name. Martins." Selena said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Chase said.

Later.

"The last name is Martins. We just have to see if we can track down any relatives." Chase said.

"Have fun tracking them down. There are probably a ton of Martins in the USA." Bree said.

"I got that." Chase said.

Just then, Selena came in the room.

"Ok Chase, what is going on?" Selena demanded.

"We're playing a game, we type in a random last name and try to find everyone with that name in the U.S." Bree said.

"Chasey, is she lying?" Selena asked.

"No." Chase said not making eye contact with her.

"Why aren't you looking at me? Are you lying?" Selena asked.

"No." Chase said.

Just then Selena's text alert went off.

She looked at her phone and groaned.

"You only win this round because I have to get Adam out of the pipes. Again. Trust me, it's really nasty." Selena said, super speeding off and closing the door.

Chase directed his attention back to the computer.

"Where is Selena from?" Bree asked.

"L.A. California." Chase said.

"What have you found?" Bree asked.

"Ok, they live in a pretty nice apartment." Chase said.

"You get Selena to go with you, alright?" Bree asked.

"Got it." Chase said, bookmarking the location and turning off his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hey Selena, do you want to go to L.A.?" Chase asked.

"Sure, but I know that you want to reunite me with my parents." Selena said.

"Bree told you didn't she." Chase said.

"No. I stayed behind and listened. That text was a GIF Leo sent me." Selena said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Chase said.

L.A. California.

Selena knocked on the door and a middle aged woman in a apron with flour on her cheek.

"Selena! Are you alright?" The woman asked embracing Selena in a hug.

"Good to see you to mom, yeah, and now there's apple on my new top." Selena said pulling it off.

"I'm making a pie for the Johnson's, they had a baby. Please come in, make yourself at home, I have some chocolate chip cookies on the counter. Who is this?" Selena's mom asked.

"Mom, this is Chase, Chase, this is my mom, Mrs. Martins." Selena said.

"Hello, Mrs. Martins." Chase said shaking her hand.

"I'll get the cookies. Please, sit down." Mrs. Martins said.

Mrs. Martins left the room, Chase and Selena sat down when a ten year old boy ran in the room.

"Hey Jason." Selena said.

"Selena!" Jason said hugging her tightly.

"What do you have?" Selena asked.

"My bionic human action figures. I always forget their names." Jason said.

"I'm sure they'll come to you." Selena said.

"Who is that?" Jason asked, referring to Chase.

"Jason, this is Chase. Chase this is my brother Jason." Selena said.

"You look like the mission leader." Jason said holding up the Chase action figure up to his face.

"Please don't annoy our guest." Mrs. Martins said.

"He wasn't annoying me, he was telling me about his action figures." Chase said.

Then five robbers broke the window.

Selena and Jason hid behind their mom.

"Don't move and no one gets hurt." The leader said.

"Stay back." Chase said turning on his laser bow and charging the robbers.

One of them shot Chase in the arm but he kept fighting.

"What is wrong with him?" Mrs. Martins demanded.

"Now I remember the bionic humans names. Adam, Bree and Chase..." Jason said.

"You're friends with a bionic human?" Mrs. Martins asked.

"Yeah." Selena admitted.

Chase knocked out the last robber and turned around to a pistol.

"Mom don't!" Selena yelled, grabbing the pistol, flinging it around, accidentally hitting the trigger and hitting Chase in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Chase! Are you ok?" Selena asked.

"I'll live." Chase said.

"We should get back to the academy." Selena said, picking him up and putting him on her back.

"Selena, how are you not collapsing under his weight?" Mrs. Martins asked.

"Mom, there's something I haven't told you. I'm bionic." Selena said super speeding out of the apartment.

The bionic academy.

Selena walked out of the hydra loop with Chase leaning heavily on her.

"Selena, what happened to Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Long story but the short version is family reunion did not go well." Selena said taking Chase to the infirmary.

The infirmary.

"Selena, what happened to Chase?" Bree asked.

"He might have had to protect my family and the robbers might have had a gun." Selena said.

"Chase got shot!?" Bree asked in disbelief.

"Then my mom might have freaked out and shot him in the leg." Selena said.

"Is he in the infirmary?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, he's asleep and Mr. Davenport and Douglas are the only people they let in there until he wakes up." Selena said.

"Are you ok?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Selena said.

Then Adam came in the room.

"If you killed my brother, I will kill you." Adam said.

"I didn't kill him." Selena said.

"That's what people say when they do kill someone." Adam said.

Then Douglas and Mr. Davenport came out of Chase's room.

"Well?" Selena asked.

"He wants Selena in there." Douglas said.

Selena came in the room.

"Hey." Chase said.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I should have warned you about my mom." Selena said.

"She has to protect her family, and I respect that." Chase said.

"You cannot stay mad at me, can you." Selena said.

"Well what can I say. You make it easy to love you." Chase said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was the middle of the night when Mr. Davenport called Adam, Bree, Leo and Selena.

"I was monitoring these warehouses when I found this one that is full of chemicals that if not disposed of properly will explode here to Amsterdam. Now since Chase is unable to lead the mission in person, he will be on the other side of Selena's comm set. Adam and Leo, you remember how to get the samples safely, correct?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Adam and Leo nodded.

"So Selena is our mission leader?" Bree asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded.

"Awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"Go get changed." Mr. Davenport said.

Later.

"Ok Chase, we're in." Selena whispered.

"Adam and Leo know how to get the samples safely. So Bree will keep a eye out. You look around for alarms with your eye scan, did you get that?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Ok, Adam and Leo, samples. Bree, guard duty." Selena said.

They nodded and got to work.

Selena scanned the room, then she did her thermal scan, just to be safe and detected a signature.

She walked towards it when it grabbed her and ripped off her comm set.

"Selena! Selena, can you hear me?!" Chase yelled, getting nothing in return but static.

Ok, we got the samples." Adam said.

"Wait where's Selena?" Bree asked.

"What do you mean where's Selena? I'm right here, you dopes, let's go." Selena said, picking up her mission bag and leaving the room.

"What's with Selena?" Leo whispered.

"Can't girls be a little moody?" Bree asked.

"Hello. I'd like to be out of here before I'm thirty. Chop chop." Selena said.

"Ok, a lot moody." Bree whispered.

The bionic academy.

"Hey Mr. Davenport. Here's the samples." Adam said, handing him a bag full of canisters.

"Thank you. Chase told me he lost contact with Selena during the mission. Do you know what that was about?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well she went off to do a few scans and when she came back, she was acting snappy, and more then any girl should." Bree said.

"She's probably just exhausted. So she got a little cranky. She'll be fine tomorrow, but that doesn't explain why we lost contact with her. Maybe her comm set is broken." Mr. Davenport said.

"Selena, why did we lose contact with you?" Chase asked.

"Because my comm set fell on the ground and I forgot to put it back on." Selena said, walking away.

Next day.

"So these are just some basic martial arts moves, nothing too advanced. Follow my lead." Bree said.

"If she had any sense of direction." Selena whispered to the class making them laugh.

"Guys! I can't teach you if your laughing. What's so funny?" Bree asked.

"What's so funny? I'm sorry grandma, what were you saying?" Selena asked.

"Who said that?" Bree asked.

Nicki pointed to Selena.

"What else do you want to say Selena? Because if it's that important to you, then say it to my face." Bree said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bree, I didn't realize that was your face." Selena said.

"That's it." Bree said, grabbing her arm and super speeding towards Mr. Davenport's office.

"Mr. Davenport. I'm having a little trouble with one of the students." Bree said.

"Who is it?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Just a star student who may or may not be dating one of the other teachers." Bree said pushing Selena into the office.

"Selena? Why would you even think about disrupting class?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Maybe because the classes are boring." Selena said.

"I don't know what happened to your attitude, but until it's fixed, all of your "teacher" access is denied. No more missions, no more leaving the academy, all of your Davenport industries prototypes are being confiscated and no more seeing the mentors after hours unless you have a serious problem." Mr. Davenport said.

"That's so unfair." Selena said leaving the room.

"What about Chase?" Bree asked.

"He'll understand. Probably." Mr. Davenport said.

"I hope so. Any news about when he'll be back on missions?" Bree asked.

"The doctors think that he can start putting weight on his leg tomorrow or the day after. And his arm is almost completely healed." Mr. Davenport said.

"What are we going to do about Selena's attitude?" Bree asked.

"I honestly don't know. If we knew what she was upset about, then we could find out." Mr. Davenport said.

"Should I ask Chase if he knows?" Bree asked.

"We can't go to Chase for every problem we have, besides, his main focus is recovery and getting back on missions." Mr. Davenport said.

"I understand." Bree said.

"Good." Mr. Davenport said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Are you sure you don't know what's wrong with Selena?" Bree asked.

"Why would I know?" Leo asked.

"Because you are one of her closest friends, or at the least, her B.G.F." Bree said.

"Her what?" Leo asked.

"Best gamer friend." Bree said.

"Oh. Just ask Chase." Leo said.

"Mr. Davenport said I couldn't tell him." Bree said.

"Not tell me what?" Chase asked.

"Chase! Wow, you are looking great. So glad you are back on your feet." Leo said.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Chase asked.

"Mr. Davenport told us not to tell you." Bree said.

"I guess I'll just use my voice modifier app on my phone and break up with somebody's girlfriend." Chase said looking at Leo.

"No! Fine, Mr. Davenport might have taken away Selena's teacher access." Leo said.

Bree face palmed herself.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Technically she brought it on herself." Bree said.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Ever since that mission she has been unacceptable so Mr. Davenport said that until her attitude improves she can't do teacher stuff." Bree said.

"I'm gonna have a word with her." Chase said limping off.

Selena's dorm.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Selena opened the door.

"Chase, we aren't allowed to see each other." Selena whispered.

"I know, but I really need to talk to you. Is there anyone else in there?" Chase asked.

"No. Come in." Selena said.

Chase sat down on the couch beside the capsules.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Selena asked giving Chase a water bottle.

"Bree and Leo told me that your teacher privileges were taken away because of your attitude. What's going on?" Chase asked.

"I was afraid of this." Selena said, pulling something out from under her bed. A taser.

Chase dropped the open water bottle on the floor, stood up and backed up.

"Selena, put down the taser and explain." Chase insisted.

"Dear, sweet, innocent Chase, I would tell you what I'm planning to do, but it's too much for your incompetent brain to handle." Selena said.

"Selena, what is wrong with you?" Chase asked.

"I work for the person who should be ruling this world now, and if you tell anyone it was me who did this to you then I will not be so gentle next time. If you need something to say, say that our relationship is over." Selena said turning on the taser and snapping her fingers, making two masked figures grab Chase.

"Get him on his knees." Selena commanded.

The men got Chase on his knees, Selena tased him and she picked him up and dropped him outside of his room.

Then she picked up her phone.

"Yes? Did you complete your mission?" The other person on the line asked.

"I think you'll be pleased. We will get your bionics back, Sebastian." Selena said.

"Good. Get your teacher access back." Sebastian said.

"I understand." Selena said, hanging up the phone and throwing the taser out the window.

Later.

"Ok guys, today's class is take your enemy and turn him into your barbell." Adam said.

Then Bree ran in the room.

"Hey Bree, you here to take the class?" Adam asked.

"No, I came to tell you that class is dismissed. Chase was attacked outside our room." Bree said.

"Class is dismissed." Adam said, following Bree.

Mr. Davenport was beside him checking his pulse.

"I just heard, is he ok?" Leo asked, out of breath from running all the way from the other side of the academy.

"He'll be fine, it looks like someone took a taser to him." Mr. Davenport said standing up.

Just then Chase started to come to.

Leo sat down beside him.

"What happened? My head is killing me." Chase said.

"Someone tased you. Do you know who it was?" Leo asked.

"I can't remember anything that happened after talking to you and Bree." Chase said.

"I don't get it. How can you lose three hours of your memory." Bree asked.

"Wait, is that I think it is?" Leo asked picking it up.

"It's a chip extractor. But what's it doing on the floor? Chase, do something with your bionics." Mr. Davenport said.

"Like what?" Chase asked.

"I know. What's the square root of eighty one?" Bree asked.

"Is it seven?" Chase asked.

"Whoever it was took his chip, because not only he wouldn't have gotten it wrong, but he wouldn't have asked if the answer was right." Bree said.

"I don't feel very good." Chase said.

"I know, my stomach hates me to for eating the casserole last night." Adam said.

"Chase, come with me. Douglas needs to make sure that whoever did this at least did it right." Mr. Davenport said helping him off the floor.

"I feel really bad for Chase. I would hate it if my chip was taken." Bree said.

Then her phone rang.

"Hello? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ok." Bree said hanging up.

"What was that?" Adam said.

"Douglas took out his chip to do some research on it." Bree said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Adam said.

"That makes so much more sense." Leo said.

"But they still don't know who tased him." Bree said.

"Is it another rebel." Adam asked.

"I honestly don't know." Bree said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Do you remember anything yet Chase?" Bree asked.

"I remember talking to Selena about something and that she said something about breaking up with me. But that's it." Chase said.

"Speaking of which. Has anyone seen Selena today?" Leo asked.

"Now that I think about it, no one has." Bree said.

Just then Selena ran in the room.

"And where have you been?" Leo asked.

"I know I'm not supposed to leave the island but my mom had a heart attack yesterday and I went to go make sure I wouldn't get in trouble for going to a funeral. Please don't tell Mr. Davenport." Selena pleaded.

"I think we can let it slide. After all, it was a family emergency." Bree said.

"Thank you." Selena said.

"No prob, but we have a bigger problem. Someone tased Chase yesterday and he lost some of his memory." Bree said.

"How much?" Selena asked.

"I went to talk to you and you said we we're breaking up." Chase said.

"We did Chase. I can't focus on training if I have to worry about a relationship. Because of what happened at my apartment, I lost my teacher privileges. I'm sorry, but it was gonna fall apart anyway." Selena said leaving the room.

"Chase, I am so sorry about this." Bree said.

"It's fine. I just lost my first girlfriend but I'll get over it. Eventually." Chase said leaving the room

"I feel really bad for Chase, after all, your first heartbreak is the hardest. I speak from experience." Bree said.

Then Douglas walked in the room with a box full of cords.

"What are you two talking about?" Douglas asked, starting to plug in the cords.

"Promise not to tell Mr. Davenport?" Leo asked.

"You would be surprised how many things I've kept from Donnie." Douglas said.

"We think something is wrong with Selena. She broke up with Chase. And she has been sneaking out." Bree said.

"I don't know what to do. Couples grow apart. And she probably wants to be alone. No biggie." Douglas said.

"I don't know." Bree said.

"Bree, you don't need to mosey your way into other people's lives." Leo said.

"Maybe you're right." Bree said leaving the room.

Later.

Bree opened the door to Chase playing wreaking ball on repeat.

"Knock knock." Bree said.

"Hey Bree." Chase said.

"You'll get over it? Looks like you're taking it pretty hard." Bree said.

"I guess." Chase said.

"Ok, I can't think. Please turn off Miley Cyrus." Bree said.

Chase turned down the music.

"Look. I know what it's like to have a broken heart. But if you need anything I'm here. Ok?" Bree asked.

Chase nodded.

Bree gave Chase a hug and started rubbing his shoulder.

Then Adam barged in the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Selena and Chase broke up." Bree said.

"Selena realized she was too good for you?" Adam asked.

"Adam!" Bree exclaimed.

Chase got off the couch and walked towards Adam.

"Whoa Chase! Calm down!" Bree yelled grabbing him.

"Bree, let him do it." Adam said.

"Are you crazy?!" Bree asked.

"Trust me. You don't want a answer to that question." Adam said.

Bree let go of Chase.

Chase jumped on Adam.

Then she heard a SNAP.

"What was that?" Bree asked.

"My neck, ow!" Adam yelled.

"Chase, stop it. You're hurting him!" Bree yelled.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"Break it up. Chase, get off of Adam's neck. Adam, are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked, prying Chase off of Adam.

"I think so." Adam said.

"Chase, what were you thinking? I remember telling you two, no more horseplay." Mr. Davenport said.

"I don't know, I just snapped." Chase said.

"What happened, and do I hear Miley Cyrus?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No." Chase said, turning off the music.

"Selena and Chase broke up and Adam came in here and was saying stuff like "Selena realized she was too good for you?" If I was Chase, I probably would have done the same thing." Bree said.

"Adam, be nice to Chase, do you understand?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"Chase, you gonna be ok?" Mr. Davenport asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"Good, come downstairs." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'll be down in a second." Chase said.

Adam closed the door.

Chase picked up the picture of him and Selena and sighed.

Then he saw something poking out from the edge, a note.

Chase started reading it.

"Dear Chase, this is a very recent note that I put here after you got the picture.

Sebastian is free and he's threatening to kill my mom and Jason if I don't help him. He has a plan for Adam, Bree and your chip's. If I do anything to hurt you. Physically or emotionally, I'm sorry. But do not leave the academy or he'll hurt you. I had to sneak him a few chip extractors and when you started asking me stuff, I flipped out and pulled the taser on you. By the time you read this, he'll be on your trail and I won't be able to help you anymore.

One other thing. This message will self destruct and you'll forget all about it if you don't throw it into the ocean.

I will always love you Chasey, I hope you feel the same. Selena."

Chase stood up, ran over to the window and threw the note out into the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Today is how to disable a computer program that is fatal. Remember the doomsday virus? This is a fake program that is basically the same, however there will be no deaths. You have four hours to disable it and save everyone. Your time starts now." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport walked in the classroom.

"Hey Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

"Hey." Chase said.

"Have you seen Selena? Bree told me everything and I was gonna give her back her access." Mr. Davenport said.

"I haven't seen her. Sorry." Chase said.

"Also we can't find some of our chip extractors. Do you have any idea where they are?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Sorry, I don't." Chase said.

"I have to go back to the mainland for a few days. If Douglas leaves or does anything stupid. You're in charge. You understand?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Absolutely. Thank you." Chase said.

"Remember, second in command." Mr. Davenport said.

"I understand. When do you leave?" Chase asked.

"Tomorrow." Mr. Davenport said.

"Got it. Now, I'm trying to teach and you kinda, just a little bit, might be distracting them." Chase said.

"Sorry. Carry on." Mr. Davenport said leaving the room.

One of the students clicked a button and a mini 3D explosion came out of the computer.

"Congratulations Aden, now everyone is dead." Chase said.

Aden smiled sheepishly.

Later.

"I think someone needs to find what is going on with Selena." Leo said.

"I have a idea. We do what Marcus did to Leo and send her in a self driving car and give it directions to the bottom of the ocean." Adam said.

"Let me rephrase that. We need to find out what is going on without killing her." Leo said.

"Then I've got nothing." Adam said.

"I'll just go talk to her." Bree said.

Then Adam's phone rang.

"Hello? This is Adam Davenport speaking. Wait. Witch one are you? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ok, I'll be out there soon. Bye." Adam said hanging up.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"One of the cheerleaders from high school is outside and wants to talk to me. I'll see you later." Adam said leaving the room.

Later.

Bree was about to knock on the door when she heard voices in the room.

She turned on her invisibility app and opened the door.

"Sorry about that. You think that if Davenport was a huge billionaire he would fix the draft problem." Selena said closing the door and turning into a sound proof one with her molecular manipulation.

Bree stood behind the lamp so Selena didn't run into her.

"I'm turning on the speaker, I'm having trouble hearing you." Selena said taking the phone off her ear and turning on speaker phone.

"We have to get C. D. Out of the house. We already have A. D. Can you get to the warehouse?" The person asked.

"No. I have to get my access back to get the transference device. Not to mention your "potato chip" so it's gonna have to wait. How are we gonna get B. D.?" Selena asked.

"Probably get one of her friends or a ex to call her. The real question is how to get C. D. You broke up with him and he thinks I'm in the slammer." The person asked.

"He thinks I was helping him with the note I hid in the picture. I'll tell him that's there's a helicopter that's going to take him to a safe house and that's there's a airplane coming to get everyone else." Selena said.

"Selena, that has been your best idea yet. And you invented peanut butter and jelly toast." The person said.

"Technically, that was a joint project with A. D. But it was good, wasn't it." Selena said.

"Ok, contact me when you are ready to come to the mainland." The person said.

"See you soon." Selena said hanging up the phone and reversing her molecular manipulation.

Later.

"Selena, I am so sorry about what happened. Here's your access back." Mr. Davenport said handing her a key card.

"Just out of curiosity. I can go wherever I want, right?" Selena asked putting it in her purse.

"Yes, but you might have to test some inventions like the prototype I have for the transference device." Mr. Davenport said.

"I would love to hear how it's going to work." Selena said.

Mr. Davenport smiled.

"It can take power out of anything and give it to something. Robots, tablets, anything you can imagine." Mr. Davenport said.

"Isn't this invention going to be our biggest threat? People could capture one of us and give themselves bionics." Selena said.

"Good point. Maybe I should scrap it." Mr. Davenport said.

"What if I take it to a scrap yard on the mainland?" Selena asked.

"Good idea. You are so nice Selena. I'm sorry I got so mad at you." Mr. Davenport said.

"No problem." Selena said hugging Mr. Davenport.

"Your touching, your touching. Why did you hug me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Sorry, ever since you guys saved me from Gisele the first time, you reminded me of my dad. When I found out that my parents split when I was gone. I think that I was the glue that held them together. My dad wouldn't have freaked out about me being bionic. Hanging out with a boy, he would have been furious. But he was the only one who really understood me." Selena said.

"You think of me as your dad?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think of you and Douglas as dad's, after all, you both have helped me become who I am today." Selena said.

"I think I speak for myself and Douglas when I say your welcome." Mr. Davenport said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Hey Selena. You look worn out, are you ok?" Chase asked.

"No. Sebastian is breaking into the academy. There is a helicopter outside waiting to take me and you to a safe house. A airplane is coming to get everyone else. We have to go now. Grab what you will absolutely need and let's go." Selena said breathlessly.

"Promise me one thing. That Adam, Bree, Douglas, Leo and the rest of the students will be safe." Chase said.

"They'll be fine. But we have to go." Selena said picking up her bag and purse.

"Then let's go." Chase said picking up his bag.

They both ran outside, Selena made a signal and a ladder came down.

"You go first." Selena said.

Chase nodded and grabbed on.

Selena grabbed on and made a signal for them to left the ladder up.

They both climbed in.

"Are you ok?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. Why are there other people on this helicopter?" Chase asked.

"Do it." Selena said.

The two people grabbed Chase, put laser cuffs on him and tied him up.

"Tell Sebastian that we're on our way." Selena said to the pilot.

"I can't believe I trusted you." Chase said.

"That was a mistake on your part." Selena said.

"I should have known that he wasn't attacking the academy. Why are you doing this?" Chase asked struggling to get free.

"Don't bother struggling, you're lucky I haven't set the ropes to electrocute you, but now I have and the slightest struggle and, well, you'll get electrocuted." Selena said.

"My family will come for me." Chase said.

"It won't matter. All we need now is Bree. And then our plan will be completed." Selena said.

Two hours later.

Selena grabbed Chase by the ropes and knocked on the door.

"Finally Selena, you got him over here." Sebastian said.

"I can't stay long. I still have to get Bree. But where do you want Chase?" Selena asked.

"Two rooms down." Sebastian said.

"Hey, the transference device and your chip is in my bag." Selena said taking Chase into the room.

Selena came back.

Sebastian opened her bag and pulled out his chip.

"It's beautiful." Sebastian said.

"Remember what you told me, that they took the bionics off of it." Selena said.

"I don't understand why we can't go ahead and take their bionics." Sebastian said.

"Remember? It has to be done at the same time so you can get their bionics at their strongest." Selena said.

"You should go and find a way to get Bree to come with you." Sebastian said.

"No I shouldn't, I just realized that Bree will want to save Adam and Chase. At least Adam. Besides, I have to get this up and running." Selena said pulling the transference device out of her bag.

The bionic academy.

"Guys, Selena is evil." Bree said.

"That's ridiculous." Douglas said.

"I believe you Bree, after all, no one believed me about Marcus." Leo said.

"Really Leo?" Bree asked.

"No. It's stupid. Why would one of the best students in the academy be evil?" Leo asked.

"She is working with Sebastian." Bree said.

"Sebastian is in jail." Douglas said.

"No, he escaped. Please, you have to believe me." Bree said.

"It's not believable. Besides we have bigger problems. Adam has been missing since yesterday and now Chase is missing and if I don't find them before Donnie gets back he'll kill me." Douglas said.

"Selena and Sebastian captured them." Bree said.

"Why would Selena capture her boyfriend and his brother?" Douglas asked.

"Where have you been? Chase and Selena broke up. Chase's status says I'm getting over my breakup with my girlfriend. Leo and I told you. How could you not have noticed that?" Bree asked.

"To be fair, I don't care about your social lives. And I was doing something for Donnie yesterday." Douglas said.

"So you spy on us through our smart home security system, but you don't realize when your child slash nephew has his first break up? You are one weird person." Bree said.

"Ok, I thought Chase wouldn't ever get a girlfriend. Give me a break." Douglas said.

"Have you tried to find their GPS signals?" Leo asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Douglas said pulling up a map on the cyber desk.

"Right there." Leo said.

"That's weird. I'm not getting Chase's or Adam's but I'm getting Selena's and... Sebastian's." Douglas said.

"Now do you believe me?" Bree asked.

"I guess we have too. We need to save them. But who's gonna watch the students?" Leo asked.

"Mr. Davenport told us that he was planning to activate Eddy here. Douglas, do you know how?" Bree asked.

"Donnie told me how in case of emergencies. I can probably get him up and running." Douglas said.

"Good. Me and Leo will change into our mission suits." Bree said.

"Looks like we have a few bionic kids to save." Douglas said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Bad news Sebastian." Selena said.

"You broke the transference device?" Sebastian asked in alarm.

"No. Bree is coming, but she's bringing Leo and Douglas." Selena said.

"You get Leo and Bree, I'll deal with Douglas." Sebastian said.

"I told you they would come." Chase said.

"Can I ask a question? Why would you even think about dating him?" Sebastian asked.

"At least I'm not his ex bestie." Selena said.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." Sebastian said.

"Good point." Selena said.

Outside.

"How do we get in?" Leo asked.

"There's probably a crazy security system." Douglas said.

"Come on geniuses." Bree said opening the door.

"Well, I'm starting to think she's smarter than you." Leo said.

"Shh." Bree whispered.

Leo, Bree and Douglas snuck towards them.

"What is that?" Leo whispered.

"That's Donnie's transference device. Selena said she was... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Douglas whispered.

"Yeah." Bree whispered.

"Ok, Leo, destroy the machine. Bree, save the boys, I'll be back here for reinforcements." Douglas whispered.

"What we talking about?" A voice whispered.

"Selena is right behind us, isn't she?" Leo asked.

Douglas, Bree and Leo turned around to see Selena with a grin on her face.

"Boys!" Selena yelled.

The two men grabbed Leo and Douglas, Selena grabbed Bree, put her in the cuffs and tied her up to Chase and Adam.

The two men tied up Douglas and Leo.

"Boys, the little one has bionics." Sebastian said.

The two men stuck the cuffs on Douglas.

"Not him. The other one!" Sebastian yelled.

They took the cuffs off of Douglas and put them on Leo.

"How did you escape?" Bree asked.

"Simple really. Once one of the men right beside you grabbed Selena and gave her my cyber message. She broke me out of the prison." Sebastian said.

"You're horrible. I can't believe I liked you." Bree said.

"Yeah. I can't help the fact you were desperate." Sebastian said.

"It's almost ready. Boys, connect their chips to the device." Selena said.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? It hasn't been tested yet and I don't want one of my family members to have their head on their butt." Leo said.

"What are you talking about Leo? We tested it four hundred times. It's flawless." Douglas said.

"I was trying to buy some time. So next time, shut your mouth!" Leo yelled.

One of the men grabbed Adam's neck and connected the wire to it.

"Next time you do that be careful, my neck is sensitive." Adam said.

"Boss, we connected the wires." One of the men said.

"Good." Sebastian said sitting down in a chair.

Selena connected a wire to Sebastian's chip and turned on the device.

"I can't watch this." Leo said.

"You're going to have to because I'm not going to." Douglas said.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Chase, override Adam and Bree." Sebastian said.

"No." Chase said.

"Do it now or I will and I have complete control of your bionics." Selena said.

"I'm sorry guys." Chase said.

Chase turned on his override app and had complete control over their bionics.

The device powered on, giving Sebastian bionics, taking Adam's, Bree's and Chase's all at the same time.

"And done." Selena said turning off the device.

Adam, Bree and Chase passed out.

"Take the cuffs off of them. They can't hurt us anymore." Selena said.

"Now I will rule the world!" Sebastian yelled.

"So, I can go now?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, but don't forget this." Sebastian said blasting her.

Selena fell to the floor.

"Good thing the dead weight is gone. Now to deal with you." Sebastian said to Douglas and Leo.

"Hold up Sebastian." Bree said.

Sebastian turned around.

"How did you get out of the ropes?" Sebastian demanded.

"Selena can't tie ropes to save her life. It was easy. It helps that Mr. Davenport taught us how to get free from ropes." Chase said.

"It doesn't matter. You can't fight me. I have your bionics." Sebastian said.

Bree and Adam came over and knocked him over.

Chase snuck towards Sebastian, grabbed the key's to Leo's handcuffs, came over, undid the ropes and took off Leo's handcuffs.

"Leo, you are the only person who can get us out of this. Do you understand?" Chase asked.

Leo nodded.

Then Sebastian grabbed him with a weird energy force ball thing.

"I think I'm gonna kill you first." Sebastian said tightening his grip and choking him.

"When did you get that!?" Bree demanded.

"I had to test the transference device. I took one of Selena's abilities." Sebastian said.

"Hey creepy." Leo said trying to blast him and hitting his guards.

"I don't have a problem with that." Leo said.

Sebastian picked up Selena with his energy force ball thingy.

"Stop it now or I'll destroy them both!" Sebastian yelled it echoing through the whole warehouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Adam let out a battle cry, grabbed Sebastian around the shoulders and tried to take him down, making him drop Selena and Chase.

Selena stood up but Chase remained unconscious.

Douglas ran over and checked Chase's pulse.

"Is he ok?" Bree asked.

"I'm not sure." Douglas said.

"Guys." Adam said.

Selena stuck the bionic cuffs on him and connected his chip to the transference device.

"Quick, connect Adam, Bree and Chase to it." Douglas said.

Leo connected the wires and Selena started the device.

In a few short seconds it was done.

Bree ran toward the wall and back.

"I have my speed back." Bree smiled.

Adam smashed the wall.

"Why would you do that?" Leo asked.

"I needed to see if I had my strength back and I do. Along with some broken bones." Adam said.

Bree helped him sit down in a chair.

"Guy's, I'm sorry, he's gone." Douglas said standing up.

"He can't be." Leo said.

Bree started crying and Adam was barely keep himself from crying.

"Douglas, remember when you told me about that ability I have, the one where I can bring people back to life?" Selena asked.

"Normally I would say it's too risky because it hasn't been tested yet, but I would rather lose you then Chase, so do it." Douglas said.

"Really?" Selena asked.

Douglas nodded.

She put a hand on his heart and grabbed her heart at the same time.

A few minutes later she stood up pouring sweat.

"Did it work?" Adam asked.

"His pulse is going back to normal. He's gonna live." Douglas said.

Everyone sighed with relief.

"I'm too worn out to super speed everyone back to the academy and we had to walk for four hours past the hydra loop entrance to get here and we are all to tired to do that. Plus Chase is barely alive and I think Adam has a few broken ribs." Bree said.

"Wait, I thought that ribs were just a food. Does this mean I have hot wings too?" Adam asked.

"No. Unless you snuck them with you." Bree said.

"Great, now I want hot wings." Adam said.

Just then they heard a noise from outside.

"I'll go see what that was." Bree said super speeding out of the room.

A few seconds later she came back.

"Guys, it's Mr. Davenport!" Bree happily exclaimed.

"What are you so happy about? I'm gonna be killed." Douglas said.

Mr. Davenport came in the room and motioned for his head of security to come in and get Sebastian.

"Leo, can you and Douglas get Chase. I need to talk to Selena. Alone." Mr. Davenport said.

"I understand if you want me locked up." Selena said.

"I think you understand that what you did was very wrong. Why would you do this?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He threatened to kill my family unless I helped him get his bionics back. And I didn't want to lose them. I am so sorry Mr. Davenport. If you can possibly forgive me, I would like you to."

Selena said.

"You know what. I might be able to forgive you." Mr. Davenport said.

"Thank you so much. I swear you will not regret it." Selena said.

"We'll discuss your punishment later. Right now we need to get to the academy. I heard that Chase almost died and Adam broke his ribs." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena followed Mr. Davenport to the helicopter.

Later.

Selena was pacing outside of Chase's room in the infirmary when Bree came over.

"What's going on in there?" Bree asked.

"I honestly don't know. The only person that they let in there is Mr. Davenport." Selena said.

"Is that why you're holding Chase's jacket?" Bree asked.

"Mr. Davenport just handed it to me a few minutes after we got back. Besides, it's really warm. I want one of these." Selena said.

"Mabye later. Uh Selena, you might need to stop pacing. You're making a trench in the floor." Bree said.

Selena sighed, jumped out of the floor like a Jedi and closed it up.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me." Bree said.

Selena shrugged.

Then Mr. Davenport opened the door and closed it behind him.

"How is he?" Bree and Selena asked at the same time.

"We honestly don't know. He keeps going from stable to unstable and back to stable. He might not even make it through the night. By the way, Selena, I need to scan your chip" Mr. Davenport said pulling out his mini chip scanner.

Selena parted her hair and Mr. Davenport stuck the chip scanner on her chip.

A few seconds later it made a beeping noise.

"Good." Mr. Davenport said.

"Good what?" Selena asked.

"Sebastian's energy force might have given gave Chase a virus in his chip, that or it was my transference device, anyway, I needed to make sure you didn't have it either." Mr. Davenport said.

"Then why did you leave him?" Bree asked.

"First of all, there are three other nurses and a doctor in there with him, and what was the other thing? Oh yeah. My other son has broken ribs and maybe I want to make sure he's ok." Mr. Davenport said.

"Can I go in there?" Selena asked.

"He's still unconscious but I don't think it could hurt." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena opened the door.

"Hi Fred." Selena said to the doctor and sat down in a chair.

"Are you allowed to be in here?" One of the nurses asked.

"Mr. Davenport, your boss, said I could be, Jane." Selena said.

Jane backed away from Selena.

Selena picked up Chase's hand.

"Please don't die. I love you to much for you to die." Selena thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Bree came in the room and Selena was asleep in the chair holding Chase's hand.

Bree smiled and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Did I fall asleep?" Selena asked sitting up and ripping her hand out of Chase's.

"Yeah, for two hours. Leo thought you went to work for another crazy person who wanted bionics." Bree said.

Selena and Bree laughed, then Selena's straight face returned.

"I'm really worried about Chase." Selena said running her hand through his hair and down his cheek.

"Me too." Bree said.

Just then one of Chase's monitors started beeping rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"His blood pressure is through the roof. This is bad. Bree, go get someone who went through medical school." Selena said.

"Got it." Bree said super speeding off.

"Selena." A voice whispered.

"Who said that?" Selena demanded.

"I did." Chase whispered in pain.

"Ok, I love you and I want you to stay conscious but I'm trying to keep you alive so if you could be quiet until either Bree gets a doctor or I get you into a stable condition, then that would be great." Selena said.

Then Bree ran into the room with Fred.

"Fred, Chase's blood pressure is through the roof, can you do something about it?" Selena asked.

Fred picked up a vaccine and injected it into Chase's neck.

"Is he going to be ok?" Selena asked.

Fred nodded.

"You really don't talk much, do you." Selena said.

Fred shook his head and left the room.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Bree said.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Sebastian holding me and Selena captive in weird energy balls." Chase whispered.

"You really need to rest. But on the bright side, the students get their first spring break." Bree said.

"What do you mean?" Chase whispered.

"Well, you almost died and you still might, I'm absolutely exhausted and Adam broke his ribs, so no one is able to teach." Bree said.

"What do you mean I might die?" Chase asked.

"See, Sebastian's energy force might have given you a virus that Mr. Davenport and Douglas are trying to find the cure for." Bree said.

"Are you serious?" Chase asked.

"If I was kidding, would you be in the infirmary? Think about it Chase!" Bree yelled.

"So, this is it for me?" Chase asked.

"Look on the bright side. It might have been Mr. Davenport's transference device." Bree said.

"No, their trying to find a cure. Not there isn't a cure." Selena said.

Chase breathing suddenly labored.

"Go get Fred, and this time tell him to stay in here!" Selena exclaimed.

Bree super speeded out of the room.

"Chase, follow my breathing. In and out, and in and out. And just keep doing that." Selena said.

Bree came in the room with Fred.

"Well now I don't have to tell you the problem, you can hear it." Selena said.

Fred put a oxygen mask on Chase, turned it on and tried to leave.

"Oh no Fred. I don't care if funeral mishaps is on, you are staying in this room and if you are that desperate then get the app. It's the twenty first century after all." Selena said.

Fred sighed and started to pay attention to the monitors.

"Hey Chase, I'll come check on you later. Ok?" Selena asked.

Chase nodded.

Later.

Selena opened the door to Chase's room a crack and saw Sebastian and Mr. Davenport's head of security trying to capture Chase.

"What to do? By the time reinforcements get here, Sebastian and Lance will be gone. Not to mention they'll have Chase." Selena thought to herself.

"What are we doing with this boy?" Lance asked.

"I'm going to kill him and finally get my revenge." Sebastian said.

"I don't think so." Selena said.

"Oh, it's you. Oh I'm so scared." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this, Lance? Him, I understand, but you?" Selena asked.

"I owe Sebastian six hundred bucks and he said if I help with this, he'll forget about it." Lance said.

"You deal with Selena. I'll get the job done." Sebastian said turning on his energy force.

"I thought we took away your bionics." Selena said.

"Yeah, about that, I might have lied about them taking the abilities off of my chip." Sebastian said.

Lance charged at Selena and she tried to take him down.

Sebastian picked up Chase with his energy ball thing and started to turn his hand into a fist, choking him.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"Lance!?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"We need to stop Sebastian." Selena said.

"Too late. He's dead." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Bree! Get these two out of here. And tell Douglas to take a chip extractor to Sebastian." Mr. Davenport said.

"It doesn't matter, Chase Davenport is finally dead and I have gotten my revenge." Sebastian said.

"Come on, Mr. Rant." Bree said leading him out of the room.

"And he doesn't know about this." Selena said, bringing him back to life.

Just then Chase screamed in pain.

"This is why I didn't want Fred to leave." Selena said.

"Look, Sebastian's energy force must torture people as he kills them. I knew my device wasn't defective. Anyway, Chase's side has been ripped open, go get Lisa, I trust her more than Fred." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena super speeded off and came back in two seconds with Lisa.

"He's going to need immediate surgery." Lisa said wheeling his bed to the O.R.

"So I guess we wait?" Selena asked.

"It's going to be a very long wait." Mr. Davenport said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Well good news and bad news. Chase has come out of surgery fine and Douglas found the cure for the virus." Mr. Davenport said.

"So, what's the bad news?" Selena asked.

"I just said it. Douglas found the cure and I didn't." Mr. Davenport said.

"So, do you have the cure?" Selena asked.

"No, and it has to be administered in 24 hours or the virus will start dissolving his chip and then the rest of his insides." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, what is it?" Selena asked.

"You have to go to the Amazon rainforest and get all the stuff on this list." Mr. Davenport said handing it to Selena, Leo and Bree.

"So it's a scavenger hunt and the prize is Chase gets to live?" Bree asked.

"You could say that." Mr. Davenport said.

"Do you have a different prize for the runner up?" Leo asked.

"Just go." Mr. Davenport said.

"Not even two bucks?" Leo asked.

"Get out!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

The Amazon rainforest.

"Ok, can you knock down that tree with your laser sphere?" Selena asked Leo.

"Yeah." Leo said blasting it down.

Selena grabbed one of the leaves and stuck it in her bag.

"Ok, now we need a... Eww! A strand of monkey hair." Selena said trying to keep herself from gagging.

"I suddenly feel so sorry for Chase." Bree said.

"Selena, restrain that one with your force field, I'll get it's hair." Leo said.

"I don't get it. How is this not grossing you out?" Bree asked.

"I have had to pick a android's nose, and it had robo snot. This is nothing." Leo said.

"Alright." Selena said restraining the monkey.

Leo grabbed it's hair and gave to Selena.

"Eww. Let's get the rest of the ingredients and get back to the academy." Selena said.

Later.

"We need one last thing and we can go." Bree said.

"Oh no." Selena said.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"The last ingredient. It's a very rare flower's pollen that only blooms once every five years and only for sixteen hours." Selena said.

"Well how many are there?" Bree asked.

"Five." Selena said.

"Wait, there's one on the other side of that vine tangled mess." Leo said.

"How do you know that?" Selena asked.

"I can see it." Leo said.

"Ok, Bree, can you use your agility to get through that?" Selena asked.

"Probably. It just looks like the lab did when we hadn't cleaned it for five months." Bree said.

"Please tell me this happened before I came." Leo said.

"Actually, just a few weeks after. You went with your mom somewhere, I think she forced you to come, anyway, Mr. Davenport's insta-grow machine and Chase's salad. Not a good combo." Bree said, running toward the vines.

She came back in a few minutes with a bag of pollen.

"Here." Bree said.

"Let's get back to the academy." Selena said.

The bionic academy.

"Hey, we're here." Selena said gasping for breath.

"Good, Chase's situation has gotten much worse." Mr. Davenport said taking Selena's bag and taking out the contents.

Then he pulled out something of Selena's.

"Really Selena? Why would you bring eye liner on a mission? And hot pink at that? You look more like a blue or black to me." Mr. Davenport said.

"Are you going to contradict me about what eye liner matches my skin tone or are you going to save your son?" Selena asked.

"Good point. And by the way, if you go into Chase's room, you might start floating." Mr. Davenport said picking up the antidote and taking it into Chase's room.

Selena, Bree and Leo walked in the room.

Chase was strapped down to his bed, his molecular kinsiese kept going off and his laser bow was turning on and off.

"Is Chase glitching?" Leo asked.

"No, we wanted to strap him down for fun. Of course he's glitching!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed handing the antidote to Lisa.

Lisa picked up a gigantic vaccine and jabbed it into Chase's shoulder.

Chase stopped glitching and woke up.

"He should be fine." Lisa said removing the straps.

"Hey." Selena said.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"You almost died, no biggie." Bree said.

"Hey, Chase." Selena said.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"If it's all the same with you, I want to be your ex ex girlfriend." Selena said.

Then she kissed his cheek.

"I think that equation works." Chase smiled.

"And he's annoying again." Bree said.

Then Adam came in the room.

"Is Chase dead? Do I need to do mouth to mouth?" Adam panicked.

"Adam, I'm right here." Chase said.

"Is he a ghost? Or worse, a zombie?" Adam asked.

"No. I am perfectly alive." Chase said.

"Good, so I don't need this hatchet?" Adam asked.

"I don't know why you have a hatchet, but put it down, you are creeping everyone out." Bree said.

"Ok." Adam said, throwing it behind his back and almost hitting Fred in the face.

"You know Adam, I would have ok if you hit Fred." Selena said.


End file.
